Will i ever be able to fly away
by daring-to-be-dazzled
Summary: Sakura a not so average 17 year old girl who's trying to escape and then Sasuke a not so average 17 year old boy who cant stand his family.Everybody has secrets right?Even vampires do.When they meet will they make eachothers cruel world worse or betterSxS
1. Chapter 1

**WeaponsMistress1: Well guys i made a new story i just couldnt think of anymore ideas for my old stories but i promise i will eventually find ieas. im already thinking of some. Well i really do hope you enjoy this story. It will be a little sad in the begining but i promise it will be happy and it will have romance in it. And for all you sasuke and sakura fans you will love this story.**

_Sakura's pov_

_To fly like an eagle away from home_

Is all i ever wanted to do. is too escape from this hell but that doesnt look like it will happen any time soon.

It looks like im stuck here in my own personal hell. They will never let me escape away from here. Stuck in here for ever. It wasnt that bad until they made me move from where i belong. They moved me to Konoha.I mean what kind of name is that, its nothing i tell you

Where they say i really should belong. Well i start school soon. I'll be going to a school called Hellion Academy. Weird name i know but maybe there might be some people there that will accept me for who i'am and not for my clan.

_Normal Pov_

As the pink haired girl named sakura Haruno got up off the bed she stared her daily routine of getting dressed. She came out of the shower in her towel and started looking in her closet for clothes.

she pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark purple short sleeved shirt and a black vest. After she got dressed she put on some mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. She pulled on some socks and her all black converses with dark purple laces. Sakura brushed her pink hair and straigtened it and put a black boe clip in her hair. She grabbed her black back pack and her black ipod.

She put her headphones in and ran out of the house. Without her family saying anything as she went. they never said goodbye or anything but she always wished they did but they never did get the whole family love thing down at all not even a bit. Her family was the coldest family probally in the world.

As she walked down the song she scrolled down the list of songs she had. She usually listened to mayday parade but today was diffrent she felt like listening to Never Alone. it was one of her favorite songs but she had no idea why.

She started to pick up her pace. She was in a full out run nwow as she crossed the road she didnt even notice a black car speeding towards her.She suddenly felt someone puss her out of the street. When she looked up there was no one there to see except the people who had stopped to watch. She really didnt feel like seeing who it was. From a distance but only if you looked very hard you could see a black haired guy who looked like he had a duck butt hair cut watching as she went. He brushed himself and walked off.

_Sakuras POV_

_'HMM I wonder wh pushed me out of the way' sakura had thought_

**'I REALLY hope it was a hott boy' inner sakura said back to her**

_'Shut up inner, I bet it was some stupid person who i really could care less about'_

**'Ouch that was a little harsh'**

_'whatever'_

**'Be a little nicer youll never gat a boyfriend if your so crabby'**

_'who said i wanted one'_

**'WELL in your diary it said you did'**

_'YOU...how do you know that'_

**'cause im smart'**

_'no your not'_

**' you know you just called yourself stupid'**

_'...'_

**'OK ill leave and a little haeds up your standing infront of the school well peace'**

' Wait a second,when did i get in front of the school. UGH stupid inner keeping me from noticing stuff. She sooo makes me mad i could like sooo... i dont know what right know but i want to do something to her right now' Sakura thought as she was running to the front office

A loud voice in terupted her running making her fall on her butt.

'I swear whoever that was will pay' thought sakura

"Hey whats your name" Someone said wait more like shouted in sakuras ear

"Sakura"

"Last name too you cant keep your last name hidden from me the all mighty NARUTO UZAMAKI" Naruto shouted out loud

"You know dode people in america can probally hear you"Some other voice said

" HEY go away TEME leave us alone im trying to talk to the new girl" Naruto or the dobe had just said

"hey pinkey whats your name"the annoying voice said

I moved so fast that they didnt even know i move until i got right up in the annoying persons face

"DONT you EVER call me PINKY" I screamed in his face

Just to show him i wasnt kiding I grabbed his shoulder softly but to a human it was a extremely hard grip.

"hey pinky use a little extra force when you grab me, im not weak"

"Well chicken ass you are weak compared to me"

"hn are you sure about that"

"100 sure"

The chicken ass haired retard lifted up his lips a flashed a set of fangs

"Sooo your a vampire well that makes two of us"

To prove it i showed my own set of fangs off to him

"soo you must be royal"

Well that one caught me off guard.I didnt know what to say should i tell him or not

I guess the only reasonable answer would be to tell him i guess i will

"yes i am a royal whats it too you"

"well im a royal too"

"really well isnt that dandy another brat to look at"

"your a royal too"

"im nothing like them"

"well thats good cause im not either"

"Ok...soo whats up with this school is this like a school for the supernaturl"

"sorta...well yeah it is, but were the only vampires here"

"what is naruto"

"FINALLY someone noticed i was still here"

"yeah alright so what are you"

"im the 9 tailed foxs host body and im part wolf, so yeah thats basically it"

"thats sooo... COOL"

"ok sweet thing lets get going"the royal pain in my ass said

"hay dumb fuck im not your sweet thing"

"WOW soo this one has a mouth and i attitude i like it"

"shut up"

"oh by the way my names sasuke Uchiha"

"why the hell would i want your name"

"soo youll know your new boyfriends name is"

"you are sooo not my boyfriend"

"well my sweet thats what you think"

"shut up"

"soo whats your name"

Here it goes the moment i was waiting for was another vampire to know my name

"its sakura haruno"

after i said that he auto matically stoped

he started smirking at me and looking at me funnily

"what" i soo happened to yell

"soo youve finally come to me and i dint even have to find you"

"wait what"

"well...

**WeaponsMistress1:sorry peeps i have too end it, but i promise ill update i seriously promise and please i have one thing for you to do i need you to look down at the bottom of the screen yeah and now click the little purple button and review. The more comments i get the longer chapters you get and the sooner they come. Sooo please review me and dont flame cause when i get flamed i melt i tell you i melt.**


	2. as i lay dying

**weaponsmisterss1:sorry guys this is gonna be alot short because i only have computer privallages for 10 minutes so i really hope you enjoy!!! :D**

"ummm akward"

"whatever your still mine"

at this point in the conversation sakura was pissed. she couldnt believe that he would have the odasity to say this to her of all people. she didnt need more trouble in her life then she already had. sakura turned around without another word and started to walk to her classroom.  
she all the sudden relized that she had no idea where she was going. Her only way of getting to class was to ask the jerk who so hapened to be behind for the second time that day turned around to face the jerk.

"do you by any chance know where the classroom is?" sakura had said in the calmest voice she had ever used

"why yes i do" sasuke said in a sarcastic tone

"would you mind telling me"

"sure follow"

sakura went behind her nature and took the attitude that this jerk was using with her

when they finnally reached the classroom sakura was blushing a thing she never did and it was really pissing her off.  
how did this stupid playboy do this to her?! it was absolutley inferiorating. no guy has ever been able to do this to her. not even the guys in her old schools.

i really wish he would so away...wait...no i dont?


End file.
